couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Eustace Bagge
'''Eustace '''is the farmer who lives in the middle of nowhere. He lives with his wife Muriel and her dog Courage. He is often seen trying to scare Courage by wearing a scary mask and saying "OOGA BOOGA BOOGA BLAAAAAAH!" Personality Eustace is a stubborn old man that is usually mean to everyone around him except for his mother Ma Bagge. Eustace has an unquechable thirst for monetary gain. In almost every episode, he is seen sitting in his favorite red chair while reading a copy of the Nowhere newspaper and possibly watching his television which he deems is precious to him. He has an adamant hatred for Courage and frequently calls him a "stupid dog," taking great pleasure in scaring and abusing him whenever possible, which largely stems out of jealousy that Muriel constantly pampers and dotes on Courage; however, it is not uncommon for Eustace to scare or torture Courage just for laughs or to get Courage to leave him alone. Lack of talent and good looks fuel Eustace's demeanor that has been a wreck since his childhood. Throughout his life, he lived under the shadow of his more successful brother Horst; was hated by his mother; and neglected by his father. He is in constant denial over his lack of abilities and, as such, believes he can fix anything. Eustace is excruciatingly greedy, and will seize any opportunity to be paid. Courage's arrival was an unwelcome addition to his life, as it distracts his wife Muriel from feeding him; a fact that he emphasizes frequently. Despite this, Eustace has shown a genuine love towards Muriel (though not unbending in the least) and has on occasions allied with Courage to protect her. He is immune to emotions but has a soft spot for children that remind him of himself. His constant tormenting of Courage seems to be a guise to cover up his own cowardice, which is also quick to be displayed in a scary situation; in fact, he often displays even more cowardice than Courage himself. His favorite musician is Velvet Vick, and his interests include watching television and fishing. Eustace has a great love of his hat, truck, chair, television and a particular blanket. History Eustace was raised in a small household with his dad (deceased)(who h e bares a great resemblance to), mother, and his older brother Horst (deceased). At the beginning of the series, he is already married to Muriel Bagge and lives with her and her dog, Courage, in the middle of nowhere where they are constantly subjected to a series of unfortunate events. He is referred to by Shirley, the medium, as "The Stupid One" because he never listens to her or does the right thing, which always leads to some ominous portence, such as being cursed, or having magical chaos rained down upon him In Other Languages *Danish - Egon Halm *Spanish - Justo Polsa (American Spanish) Eustaquio Habichuela (Castillian Spanish) *European French - Eustache Eubagge *Portuguese - Eustácio *Polish - Eustachy Motyka *Norwegian - Rasmus Knot *Swedish - Hjalmar Hösådd *Italian - Giustino *Romanian - Eustache Traistă Hothead.png bagge.jpg Eustace.jpg Trivia *Eustace is only without his glasses in the episodes "The Curse of Shirley" and "Le Quack Balloon." But most of the time, he never takes them off even when sleeping or taking a bath, like Muriel. *Eustace has a old farm truck based on a Chevrolet 1½-Ton. *Eustace has gone through a series of misfortunes throughout the series that leave him severely injured or dead in some episodes, though it is always undone by the next episode. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Chins Category:Male Characters Category:Bagges Category:old Category:characters who dislikes couarge Category:Antagonists Category:Former villains